


Future Contemplation

by pleasesayitsnotso



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Caring, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Cute, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Future, Hugs, Love, Some Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesayitsnotso/pseuds/pleasesayitsnotso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: At the wedding reception of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, Steve finds the celebrations all too much and seeks a moment of peace where he encounters Natasha. Amongst the importance of the day, Steve and Natasha momentarily become encompassed by the melancholy of their future prospects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Contemplation

_“Sometimes our future is dictated by what we are, opposed to what we want.”_

-          _Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

 

   The wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had occurred with minimal hiccups, this was prevented by all the male members of the Avengers monitoring Tony and preventing him from one: getting blind drunk and two: preventing him from panicking and running off. Despite this the wedding had been a grandiose symphony of beauty, elegance and sophistication and all involved had delighted in the warmth, light and love that emanated from the happy couple. The reception took place at a timeless chateau situated on the shore of a private beach that overlooked a view of breathtaking refinement and natural splendour, one that posed as the back drop to a menagerie of photos depicting the radiant couple and their guests. Once the celebrations commenced family and friends indulged in an extravagant night of dancing, drinking and amusement, a night that seemed extraordinarily normal, a rare occurrence for the Avengers but one they readily indulged in.

   As Steve felt the merriment of the night become all too much to handle, he made his way steadily through the crowd of joyous guests towards the French doors that led out onto a quiet veranda, lit atmospherically by perfectly placed candles and adorned delicately with fairy lights. The scene before him depicted the serene beach and the peaceful ocean that lapped rhythmically against the golden expanse of sand, as the sun descended leaving behind bright stripes of yellow, red and purple that adorned the sky before merging into the forthcoming darkness of the night. A light and pleasant breeze caressed his sharp and broad cheekbones sweeping through his golden locks in a pleasing manner, allowing him to gratify in the tranquil atmosphere he had placed himself in. With a large tumbler of whiskey in his hand Steve made his way towards the railings and leant against them, savouring the peaceful scene of nature before him. Despite the jubilant occasion he could feel the dangerous and ever present tendrils of reflection and melancholy clawing at his reverie, intent on poisoning the welcome feeling of content he had previously basked in. Occasions’ such as this, milestones in an individual’s life, a time in which they are able to look upon a future filled with hope and expectation, always brought home to Steve that he now lived a life that was void of the moments we so cherish and live for. Moving his free hand he tugged his bowtie undone, before un-buttoning the first few buttons of his crisp white shirt, allowing the delectable breeze to skim pleasantly along his neck, causing him to exhale in relief. As his eyes scanned the horizon, begging for a distraction from the memories that taunted him regularly, he caught sight of the breathtaking figure of Natasha Romanoff. Her long dark purple bridesmaid dress trailed behind her flitting and flickering in sporadic movements fluidly conducted by the wind that curled around her, causing her crimson curls to sway and flutter around her face in a manner that made Steve’s heart pound faster than it should. Taking a contemplative sip of his drink, he darted inside quickly procuring a flute of champagne, before making his way towards the enchanting spy.

   On his approach Natasha looked up her gleaming olive orbs finding his, capturing him completely and causing him to delight in the sharpness of her features; the warm glow of her alabaster skin; and the endearing smirk that adorned her lips ever so slightly. The smirk that consumed his heart, his veins, his body in a heat that burned exquisitely to his very core. She had an unexplainable profound effect on him, that he feared but also craved in equal measure,

“You ok?” He asked gently, a soft smile creeping across his features that flooded her with a welcoming sense of peace, that she rarely could afford,

“Yeah, you?” She replied, at that response Steve raised the flute of champagne before him as an offering, whilst he answered,

“Yeah, I brought you this.” Her delicate fingers reached out, wrapping around the stem of the glass gracefully as she procured it from him, a grateful smile graced her lips as she responded benevolently,

“Thanks.” Both took satisfying sips from their drinks as they stood side by side, admiring the calming finery of the landscape before them, and enjoying the comforting silence and presence of each other. As they both watched the sun descending slowly towards the crisp line of the horizon, Steve wondered readily about what the future held for all of the Avengers, which direction their lives would take them, and if they’d all accomplish what they wanted out of life. Something that Steve feared he would never complete himself, for what he wanted defied the life he now inhibited; it yearned for family, trust and love. In other words; normality. With that thought he turned his head towards the scarlet beauty, observing her indifferent but strong expression, before asking,

“Do you think we’ll ever have what Tony has?” Natasha’s brow creased in contemplation but her gaze remained straight ahead, she took a long sip of her drink as if she was purposefully buying time, before she turned and quipped,

“What alcoholism, a severe case of narcissism and perhaps a few STI’s?” Accompanied by one raised eyebrow and her trademark smirk, Steve couldn’t resist the convulsion of laughter that rattled through his chest. As Steve laughed heartily Natasha couldn’t deny the sense of satisfaction and beauty in making him laugh, they rarely had time for jokes and hilarity resulting in the rarity of hearing each other’s laughter, but right now her features couldn’t deny the pleasure in making him laugh. As his amusement ceased he admired how perfect Natasha looked with a smile on her face and a sparkle of wit in her eyes, before he contested earnestly,

“No... I meant love, marriage... a family.” The mischievous glisten in her eyes petered out and her expression returned to one of severe indifference as she cast her gaze back out to sea, her response came a moment later calm and concise,

“You will.” Steve’s head whipped round to observe her more fully, astounded by her response but also intrigued,

“Me? What about you?” His eyes flitted across her face, trying to read every dimple, every movement and every blink desperately trying to determine her reasoning. Although her head did not drop her gaze did, watching intently the cyclic movement of the waves in and out, grasping longingly onto the shore before being ripped back from it once more. Her reply was yet again succinct and distant,

“That life’s not or me... and even if it was I’m not sure I deserve that.” Steve’s brow creased with frustration and astonishment at the ridiculousness of her statement as he immediately disputed,

“That’s a load of crap.” Natasha’s features finally relaxed as she let a soft chuckle erupt from her lips, amused at the curse from the courteous captain, as she playfully retorted,

“Be careful Cap, cursing will not find you a wife.”  Her chuckle continued to resonate amongst the soft rhythmic crash and roll of the waves, but Steve saw the hint of despondency that clouded her usually glittering emerald eyes, as her curls swayed in the breeze. Allowing a reflective moment of quiet to embrace them both, she blinked forcibly a couple of times to dispel the glint of sorrow that had embellished her gaze, before bringing her glass to her lips and downing the remainder of her drink, licking the remnants from her lips in the aftermath. Steve had continued his observation of her the whole time, knowing in his heart of hearts that she too felt the same listless and hopeless inclination towards her future. That inside she felt the same sense that she was exempt from a future that featured family, trust and love, that she had lost her chance to have that possibility, that option even if she didn’t necessarily want it. **To have a choice, was all they wanted**. Placing himself closer to her side, with the intention to coax a smile or smirk across her perfect rosebud lips he jovially jested,

“What’s your policy on swearing?” Looking up at him, he saw that the despondent look that had corrupted her youthful and cheeky expression had finally lifted, as she chuckled allowing two charming dimples to appear and her eyes to recapture their alluring glimmer. Sliding his free arm around her waist he pulled her tenderly into his side, surprisingly she adhered to this action, allowing her head to tilt towards him and rest on his shoulder as they continued to observe the sunset. Turning his head Steve placed a soft compassionate kiss to her temple, a promise to her that **no matter what the future held, he would be there, he would be there for her as she was for him.**

 


End file.
